soledad
by temari-vc
Summary: Temari necesita ayuda, pero sus hermanos no saben como ayudarla... un pequeño relato...


Esto va con una dedicatoria muy especial, es para mi amiga titxutemari, que me a aguantado mucho estos días, no sabes como te agradezco todo lo que has hecho, mi querida imoto.

SOLEDAD 

Lentamente se abrió la puerta, descargó su gran abanico dejándolo apoyado en la muralla, se dirigió a la mesa y leyó una nota que había en ella. Arrugó el papel y lo tiró al suelo, eso ya no le sorprendía, se dirigió al baño lleno la tina y tratando de descansar su cuerpo, miraba el techo.

No pensaba en nada, ese silencio se estaba haciendo muy habitual en su casa, luego de cambiarse de ropa, se dirigió a la cocina, abrió la despensa pero luego la cerró, "¿Para qué?" pensó. Se tumbó en su cama, y se acostó. Total, el día siguiente sería igual que este, porque así era hoy, fue ayer y así seria mañana.

Esa mañana no tuvo ganas de salir de la cama, solo se dio la vuelta y siguió durmiendo…Total, nadie la echaría de menos. Eran las tres de la tarde cuando sintió que la puerta se abría, luego ruidos en la cocina y después la puerta principal volvió a cerrarse. Lo sabía, nadie se había percatado de su presencia, nadie la echaba de menos. Una lagrima se escapo de su rostro, cerro los ojos y volvió a dormirse.

Eran las 8:00, sintió ruidos en la puerta, luego pasos que se dirigieron a su cuarto, inútilmente trato de hacerse la dormida porque esa persona abrió la puerta de su cuarto, luego de mirar un rato le dijo:

"¿Que pasó?, me dijeron que no asististe a tu guardia", le dijo en un tono frío.

"Déjame en paz", le respondió sin mirarlo.

"No puedes faltar a tus obligaciones y decirme que te deje en paz, si Gaara se entera te regañará" le dijo apoyado en la muralla de su cuarto.

"Sal… déjame en paz… estoy cansada", le dijo en un murmullo casi inaudible.

Kankuro salio de su cuarto, cerró su puerta y luego salió de su casa.

Ella dio un suspiro profundo, no quería hablar con nadie solo quería estar hay tirada en su cama.

Eran las 11:00, su casa estaba a oscuras, lo sabía, nuevamente ninguno de sus hermanos llego a dormir, ella se levanto de su cama y abrió levemente las cortinas de su pieza para mirar por la ventana de su cuarto. Ya nadie la miraba, nadie la saludaba…Se sentía transparente, a su hermano el Kazekage no lo veía asé mas de 2 meses y Kankuro le dirigía un "buenos días", y eso cuando estaba, que era algo no muy habitual.

El día siguiente trascurrió de la misma manera, no se dirigió a su guardia, no se presentó a su entrenamiento, no salió de su casa, no salio de su cuarto, no salio de su cama… sólo dormía, no tenía ganas ni de comer, solo tenia ganas de estar hay en su cama.

Un gran portazo la saco de su letargo haciendo que se sobresaltara, bruscamente se abrió la puerta de su pieza, era su hermano el Kazekage que hacía presencia.

"Que es eso que no has asistido a tus labores" le dijo con un tono muy frío. Mientras que se cruzaba de brazos.

"Como si te importara" le dijo sin mirarlo.

"Me das una explicación enseguida Temari".

Ella no se molesto ni siquiera en incorporarse, solo lo ignoro.

"YA BASTA, HAS DEJADO TU ENTRENAMIENTO, TUS LABORES, HE TENIDO QUE MANDAR A MATSURI A KONOHA, QUIERO UNA EXPLICACIÓN AHORA" le dijo mientras la jalaba de la cama.

"Disculpe Loor Kazekage, es un placer tenerlo en mi humilde morada" le dijo mientras hacia una gran reverencia "DEJAME EN PAZ, NO QUIERO VER A NADIE" dijo mientras trataba de esconder una lagrima que aparecía en sus ojos.

Su hermano la miro muy fijo, era cierto que había tenido un cambio muy brusco, Estaba notoriamente más delgada y muy descuidada, eso no era normal en ella.

"¿Qué te pasa?" le dijo en un tomo calmo.

"Nada… solo quiero que me dejen en paz" le dijo en un susurro inaudible.

Eso congeló por un momento al joven, jamás había visto de esa manera a su hermana, definitivamente esto no era normal. Trató de acercarse, pero los gritos de la joven lo desconcertaron.

"VETE, DEJAME EN PAZ".

Ver a su hermana de esa manera le enfrió el alma, la fuerte, la valiente, aquella que jamás mostraba piedad en el campo de batalla, ¿Dónde había quedado?...

"¿Que pasó?" una media pregunta al aire…

"No lo se, desde ayer que está así" fue la respuesta de su hermano que se encontraba apoyado el la muralla.

Los deberes y obligaciones habían alejado a los tres hermanos y les habían impedido ver el foso en el que día a día Temari se estaba hundiendo. Todo por razones que ni ella sabía…Pero en su oscura habitación eso ya no tenia importancia, al igual que las razones para levantarse cada mañana.

Acurrucada a un lado de su cama, escondiendo su rostro en medio de sus piernas, no había cabida para nada ni para nadie, de la misma manera que nadie tenia cabida en su vida para ella…

Desde la muerte de su madre, ella trató de cubrir ese papel que había quedado desocupado para sus hermanos. Se culpó a si misma por no haber podido ser mas fuerte y tener que dejar de lado a Gaara cuando este la necesitó. Se obligó a si misma a ser una persona fría y calculadora, pero la vida la sacudió con la muerte de su sensei hace 3 meses, la única persona en la que pudo ver un poco de cariño paternal.

No derramo ni una sola lágrima, ni una expresión de dolor, ni por su sensei, por su madre, por su hermano o por ella, pero como se dice. La procesión va por dentro. Y las lágrimas cayeron una a una en su alma, ahogándola y sin la capacidad necesaria para pedir ayuda, se fue hundiendo despacio en un poso del cual no encontraba el fondo.

Ya no tenía ni la fuerza ni las ganas de levantarse, no sentía motivos para hacerlo, sus hermanos ya no la necesitaban, su sensei ya no estaba, la gente no la miraba, sus amigos… ¿Amigos?... Realmente no recordaba haberlos tenido, siempre preocupada de tantas cosas que no se dio cuanta en el momento en que se quedo sola, su corazón estaba en las penumbras, las mismas que nunca le gustaron, las sombras tétricas que describían las cortinas de su cuarto, los sonidos nocturnos, la bisagra que siempre sonaba en la puerta de su casa. Nada de eso le gustaba, todo ello hacían de esa noche una noche, mucho mas escalofriante que de lo común, al mezclarse las tinieblas de la noche con su propia oscuridad.

La vida esta llena de momentos, momentos buenos y momentos malos, momentos de los cuales aprender y momentos los cuales atesorar en tu alma, pero ninguno de estos estaba llegando a la mente de la rubia. En su mente solo estaba la soledad, aquella a la que siempre le temió, los que no le gustaban, los que la hacían tener temor, miedo de volver a levantarse y darse cuenta que al momento de partir nadie estaría hay para acompañarla.

La noche había caído hace mucho, y los hermanos Sabaku No permanecían en silencio en la sala… ¿Qué había pasado?… ¿Cómo fue que nunca lo vieron? La impotencia de no poder entrar en aquella habitación y abrir su corazón, de abrazarla y decirle "Todo estará bien", de decirle "Te quiero" pero la grieta que se había formado era grande, demasiado grande para ellos.

Siempre dar por sabidas las cosas no es bueno, hay cosas que siempre es bueno repetirlas, pequeños gestos como una sonrisa, un abrazo, un "Te quiero".

Ellos siempre tuvieron una relación así, nunca fueron necesarias las palabras o al menos eso creían ambos, pero la mente de una mujer es complicada y más de una que jamás habla, que solo guarda sus dolores bajo una careta de independencia…De mujer fuerte que jamás necesita nada.

Eso es lo que habían entendido, Gaara cuando se fue a vivir con Matsuri, así lo entendió, Kankuro cuando comenzó a quedarse con su novia, ellos creyeron que estaba bien, que Temari se rehusara a ir al funeral de su sensei, tumba que jamás ha ido a visitar.

Nunca se detuvieron a pensar en el hecho que su hermana no tenia amigos, para ellos era tan normal como levantarse en la mañana, ver la mesa para el desayuno, salir a sus labores y sin darse cuenta ella no estaba, podían pasar días sin verla…Pero ella era fuerte e independiente y estaría bien.

Pero no estaba bien, nunca lo estuvo. La soledad es traicionera y más cuando estas rodeada de gente, la soledad del corazón es la mas terrible de todas y la mas difícil de combatir. Cuando cierras la puerta y ya no hay mas espacio para nada solo para la ella…sólo para la soledad.

La puerta de la casa sonó, despacio, tímido y casi con miedo el Kazekage de la villa de Suna había dejado muy claro que no quería que nadie fuera a interrumpirlo ese día en su casa, fue Kankuro el que abrió, después de intercambiar un par de palabras con el joven cerró la puerta.

"Gaara mensaje de Konoha" Le dijo mientras le extendía un pergamino ante él.

El joven Kazekage al tomar el rollo lo extendió. Se tomó su tiempo para leerlo y pareció cobrar vida con aquel mensaje.

El silencio en aquella casa permitía que se escabullera, el alegre bullício de la calle. Era en la tarde cuando esa villa cobraba vida, las luces se prendían, el calor del desierto amainaba, y la gente salía a las calles.

Pero la alegría de la villa contrastaba con las penumbras de la casa de los tres hermanos, pero una pequeña luz parecía asomarse al final de aquel túnel, Kankuro lo percibió con la tenue sonrisa en los labios de su hermano.

"¿Qué pasa?... ¿Qué dice ese mensaje?" Cuestionó el castaño.

El pelirrojo Kazekage no respondió, sólo le devolvió el pergamino que anteriormente, él, le había pasado.

Kazekage Sama:

Si me permite la familiaridad, su hermana suele ser más problemática que el común de las mujeres y comúnmente las mujeres suelen ser muy problemáticas.

Le puedo asegurar que jamás he visto a Temari llorar, ya que eso seria un duro golpe a su orgullo, pero eso es lo que necesita, solo desahogarse.

Cualquier cambio, ya sea bueno o malo. Avísenme por favor. Yo intentaré ayudar.

Nara Shikamaru  
Jounin de Konoha

PD: Si comienza a jugar con su pelo es por que quiere que la abracen.

Gaara se levantó del sillón, al percibir que Kankuro había terminado con su lectura. Éste lo siguió a paso lento hacia el cuarto de su hermana.

Ingresó sin golpear, la rubia permanecía en la misma posición que tenia la última vez que entró, acurrucada al pie de su cama con su cara escondida entre sus piernas. Gaara suspiró y Kankuro entornó sus ojos. Aquella sería la pelea más dura que les había tocado en sus vidas.

"Salgan de aquí" Se escucho la voz casi inaudible de la kunoichi.

Pero aquella opción no estaba disponible para los dos chicos, lejos de eso Kankuro tomó una silla y la giró para sentarse apoyando su cara en el respaldo de la silla.

Mientras, Gaara tomó asiento en la cama de Temari. Justo a un lado de ella.

"QUIERO ESTAR SOLA… QUE NO ENTIENDEN… SALGAN YA" nuevamente los gritos de la rubia.

Pero Gaara se esforzó por notar aquel detalle, que el nunca conoció y que una persona de otra villa le tuvo que enseñar, reconociendo con ello, lo poco que conocía a su hermana.

Y como le dijeron hay estaba, en medio del arrebato de furia de la chica, tratando de permanece en soledad comenzó a acariciar compulsivamente su cabello, ondulándolo con sus dedos.

Gaara se deslizó por la cama quedando sentado al lado de la kunoichi, pasó su brazo por el hombro de ella, atrayéndola suavemente contra su hombro.

Eso fue el final, Temari explotó en un mar de lágrimas escondidas, su cara permanecía en el pecho de su pequeño hermano, pero pudo sentir el brazo del marionetista acariciar sus piernas y lloro con más ganas, sintió como su alma se desocupó, sintió como la puerta que mantenía su alma prisionera se abrió y pudo sentir como un calor inundaba su ser…

Aquella tarde Temari lloro por lo que en sus 20 años de vida nunca se permitió.

El cansancio de toda aquella avalancha de emociones cobro precio y por primera vez en meses pudo cerrar los ojos sin miedo a la soledad, sabiendo que estuvieran donde estuviera, antes que cualquier cosa ellos eran sus hermanos, eran su familia y nada, ni nadie cambiaría eso, sabía que nunca estaría sola.

Gaara y Kankuro abandonaron la habitación una vez supieron que ella estaba durmiendo tranquila, una vez que vieron que los pequeños suspiros habían acabado.

Sabían que aquel era solo el primer paso en una larga pelea, pero el combate más complicado lo habían podido superar con éxito.

Pero había algo que recorrió la mente del castaño, que no lo dejaría tranquilo hasta que cierto shinobi de Konoha le explicara, desde cuando conocía tan bien a su hermana


End file.
